


-Gangs, Monarchs and the Government-

by getintoit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Fuckton of Swearing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arthur's a bitch, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Omega Ash Lynx, Omega Okumura Eiji, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Prince Okumura Eiji, Protect Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getintoit/pseuds/getintoit
Summary: Ash Lynx gets captured by an enemy gang led by none other than the tyrant Fredrick Arthur. Fortunately, he is accompanied by an adorable wide eyed man, who had claimed that he was from a land far away. Ash's resolve weakened.-Au where Ash Lynx downright despises the Government and the Monarchy because he fucking hates Alphas.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 31





	-Gangs, Monarchs and the Government-

Ash Lynx's only life purpose was to end the disgusting hierarchy that was set in this world. Alpha men on top? What a fucking joke. It isn't just pure coincidence that all members part of any authoritative positions consists exclusively of rich male alphas. No, the system was deliberated this way. The Government. The Monarchy; King always an Alpha male and the Queen always a female Omega. It was the order of things. If their children, at the early age of 11-15, presented as anything but such, they were killed. Executed by their own parents. It was what happened to Ash's dear Alpha sister. It was why a 'shameful' omega like himself had to run away before his father of noble blood could demand for his death. 

After life on the streets of being sold from one Alpha to another. After getting tormented endlessly to what seemed like hopelessness, 19-year-old Ash realised what he needed to do. His life purpose. And so, he blew up his parents' mansion. It was wonderfully refreshing. He destroyed his family, he ruined Aslan Jade Callenreese. This attracted the attention of many other deviants. Ash triumphed the streets of his land with them by his side, The Lynx they're now called. For the very first time in this damaged society, an Omega rose victorious and threatened for the downfall of the Alpha male prioritised system. 

* * *

"Ash, there's a problem." Shorter Wong, second-in-hand and Ash's most trusted confidant, reports nervously. They've set camp in a hidden forest, deep so they're free to live undetected. However this home was only temporary, the government put a bounty on The Lynx and it's only the obvious choice to constantly be on the run. It usually takes 6 months or so for them to locate their hideouts. 

"What is it?" It was rare for the normally cheerful Shorter to have a heavily solemn expression mask over his features. Other than being his loyal companion, the beta man is Ash's best friend, as childish as it sounds. He keeps Ash grounded with his optimistic demeanour as opposed to the blonde's intense personality. "Shorter, what's wrong?" He repeats when the other loses himself in his own thoughts.

"It's Arthur." The tall man sighed, he sat across from the other. He settle comfortably in Ash's study. "Some of our men, they'd apparently trespassed on Arthur's territory and-," Shorter quietens, his shoulders slouching, "and they have Skip.....I'm afraid that something might've...." He shuts up once more, wordlessly watching the rage ignite in the depths of Ash's Jade eyes. 

"I want you to round everyone up. Now!" His words roll out in growls. He jolts from his chair, ready to impale Arthur in that very instant. Shorter furrows his brows in conflict. 

"Ash, you know I'll do whatever you want me to do but are you sure? You need to think this through. Arthur's gotten at least a quarter of our people, we don't have the strength to fight our way through this." He advises, gesturing for the younger to retake his seat. Ash stops, fury-fogged mind clearing.

Shorter's right as usual. 

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Whatever it is, we've got to do it fast."

* * *

"Hey, you got this." Max Lobo interjects, cheekily holding out his arms at Ash, urging the other to accept his hug. Ash rolls his eyes and hides his smile when they hug. Max pat him on his head like he was a pre-schooler and Ash had to scoff.

"I know I got this." Ash, Max, Bones and Kong are stood behind a group of trees decorating the outside of Fredrick Arthur's very exposed sanctuary. The government technically granted permission for Arthur to continue running rampant due to the fact that he was another raging hormonal Alpha man just like the rest of them. To even think that poor Skip was under his imprisonment has Ash fuming once again.

"Brat." Max retorts. Bones and Kong snicker under their breath but stops abruptly when Ash half-heartedly glares at them.

"I'll be safe, I promise. You guys make sure to protect everyone else."

"We will!" Bones and Kong chimes and Max nods sincerely. This was the only way to save their fellow comrades. 

Ash takes a deep breath before stepping foot outside the safety of the trees. He carefully pat the back of his jeans, where a blade was securely tucked into his back pocket. Showtime. 

While yelling as loud as a siren, he charged into the expanse of Arthur's territory. Men start jumping at him, left and right. Ash punches the first guy in the throat and kicks the second his balls. He rolls to his left, dodging the three men that's attacking him simultaneously and as he does, he slides his blade through one of their calves. Ash effortlessly fends off the seven men guarding the front gate. They lay on the ground, pitifully groaning.

One of them perks up, coughing violently. "This scent- you- you're..."

"Vanilla? It's s-sweet." Another moans. Ash smirks, he's glad he decided against wearing scent blockers today.

"What wrong boys?" He crouches beside the first guy and leans in, close enough their noses are brushing. Ash cups his face to prevent him from averting his gaze, fingers digging into his cheeks and then the blonde stills, long enough so that his sweet pheromones suffocates this man inside and out. The alpha's eyes glow red, an expression mixed with surprise and humiliation cast over his face. Ash's voice sinks low, a hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Ever got fucking _ruined_ by an omega before?" 

He releases the pathetically panting man, casually stands up then turns to someone cowering behind the gate. Ash points his knife at him and demands. "Open it."

And so the gate opens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random concepts


End file.
